The Jkirk - Forgotten Confrontation (Private Canon Roleplay with The Bismarck)
This is a canonical private roleplay, between Joshua the Hedgehog, and The Bismarck. As such, no other user is able to participate in this roleplay (Hench it being private. o3o). The Rules We already know the rules, so there's no point in listing them. XD The Roleplay ''Prolouge (Started from the Public Roleplay): 3 Ruptures appear over the skies of the desert. Witihin minutes, 3 large Futuristic Vessels came out of them. Once the vessels had fully exited the ruptures, said ruptures disappeared. Upon further inspection, these 3 Vessels were Reaper X3Y Airships, belonging to the Jkirk Federations. Why did they come here? To establish a foothold within the desert, and establish operations within it, to expand Jkirk's Territory, and to claim new resources for the Faction. Within one of these Reaper X3Y Airships, came the "Jkirkian Overlord" himself: Adex Zarvok Burn, of which his son, Joshua Sentrium Burns, was accompanying him as well... It was only a matter of time before Jkirk would begin construction of a Military Stronghold, and spread their influence within this desert... -As they enter the area, the area was filled with plattos and rocky area. A small river lined the middle as wholes dotted some of the side lines, as well as a large crack deep within the top of one of the plattos as a shine comes from the top. Blow in the distance has what to appear to be a large sandstorm, as it seemed a bit severe.- Two Genesis Transports exit the left hangar of one Reaper X3Y Airship, despite there being a sandstorm in the distance. Once reaching the surface, two Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicles, along with 20 Mobian Baxter Soldiers (species is varied), are deployed from each transport. Immediately, the Infantry begin to form a defensive perimeter, as the Construction Vehicles began building Structures, two were making separate S31Y Infantry Factories, while the other two began constructing separate B980/B980-2 Defensive Turrets/AAA Turrets. The Reapers on the other hand, just hovered over the construction site, guarding it from any potential hostile. -In the distance a strange hidden figure with an odd looking mask looks through binoculers as he watches them. He then opens up an old looking box as he whines the machine within causing some sort of singal in the area.- As the Stronghold is being constructed, although not immediately, the Reapers had picked up the Signal relatively quick. As the crew were trying to figure out what the hell is broadcasting it, the S31Y Infantry Factories were finished with construction, and the Cetraixs that were building them moved onto building two more. The Turrets were still being constructed however, but about 3 B980 and 1 B980-2 were finished. -The signal stops as another one is followed after it, though this one seemed to be coming from the river between the platos. As the signal continues movement within the sands near the river begun to move slightly as if some. A long dust trail lingered in the area, giving it a bit of a smoke screen affect. Minutes pass as the signal stops and within the crack a little glimmering light appears as it goes off an on.- As the Infantry Production Factories and the Defensive Turrets will being constructed, the crew were still attempting to what was broadcasting these signals, and what the signals are trying to describe. Upon the Defensive Perimeter formed by the Mobian Baxter Troopers, 2 of the Troops decided to investigate on what that glimmering light in the distance was. -The signal suddenly drops as it became silent....as the silence came a loud screech came through the signal as if someone scratched a blackboard. Within seconds the screech stopped and the signal resumed. The glimmer also resumed and it seemed to be showing into the skies. Meanwhile within the sands of the desert a group of clothed anthro like beings pushed and object into of the caves. The objected had a long tube with armored plating covering the sides.- The personnel that were observing the signals, were shocked that the screech had occurred before them, and once it stopped, they took steps to make sure such a thing won't surprise them again, but nevertheless, they continued to observe the signals. The investigating Mobian Baxter Troopers had not reached the caves yet, but were getting close. The Infantry Production Structures were finished, and the Cetraix's that were building them went on to construct two T41C Land Vehicle Factories, while more turrets were finished and being constructed, it seems at this rate, the Stronghold can be considered to be heavily defended, which might demoralize those trying to raid it. -Meanwhile deep within the cracks a large mechanical beast lies beneath as its barrels starts aiming up from sensing all the movements from above. The group pushing the object moves to the edge and waits, but a vehicle moves past them. It holds a large 150m cannon as it exits the cave and can be clearly seen. The vehicle seemed to be traked and low profiled as it exited the caves and aims near the group and holds, its barrel looking towards them.- The two Mobian Baxter Troopers are startled by the tracked vehicle that is aiming it's cannon at them. Knowing that they are probably not going to survive a direct engagement, they lay down their weapons. The construction of the Stronghold is still proceeding on schedule, and the crew are still observing the signals. -Seeing this two hatches open up as two anthro looking beings exit the tracked vehicle. Both holding old fashion rifles as they wore greenish uniforms. Another sits ontop with what appears a shielded machine gun. "Identify yourself", one of them said as they aimed, keeping their distance.- The one in the left, a Mobian Turtle, replied. "P-Private Serten of the Jkirk Federations, the one on the right is Corporal Daxter..." The corporal, a Mobian Bat, had spoken. "Are you guys the local militia here, or something else?" -The figure on the left walked over and kicked the layed down weapon's to the side as he stepped back, while the figure on the right speaks. "Militia...ha..", looking to the other on the left. "I am Private Miller part of the 2nd Armored Company...come with us slowly and no one will be harmed. Leave your weapons there", the one on the right said.- The two Troopers, seeing almost no way out of this, had followed their directons. Chapter One: Continuation -The two infantry guided them towards the opening of the cave as they watch their captured, the tank meanwhiles pulls up and backs up after them as its crew watch their surroundings. The cave seemed to be well maintained as if someone was living in it. As they guided them in, an armored transport tracked vehicle sits their waiting as a person sits on its MG.- They looked at the transport. The corporal has asked "What kind of vehicle is that?" - "Its an armored Sd.Kfz 250 Halftrack Vehicle, very old but still runs. We have to use what we can find nowdays", the private said as he goes to the back. "Follow him and enter, if you try anything funny we are watching the other one said as he watches.- The Infantry does so as instructed. - As they entered the private follows behind as the other one entered behind as he closes he latching door. The driver thus begun the engine as a large clank is heard as it was followed up by a jerk. "The driver is a bit tipsy at the moment boys..", the gunner said in a female tone. The halftrack then begun to back up into the the cave. "So who are you two working for?" the private asked them.- "...The Jkirk Federations?" -"I..I don't know who ir what that is", the young private said as he looks to the other one. The other soldier looked a bit older as he scored a bit of a grey beard. "Is that apart of the Freedom Fighters?", he says a bit grunting like as he glares a bit to them.- "No, we are not a division from these so called Freedom Fighters." -"Good, so I don't have to blow your brains out", he said bluntly as he looks away. A loud thud is hear as the vehicle jerks. "Watch where your going you danm fool", the female said as it continues on for the few minutes. "What is this Jkirk Federations?", the youngster asked.- "Basically, an Intergalactic Dictatorship. Don't worry, we're not bad." -"The last one that said we're not bad ended up.." a sudden jerk stops him in mid sentence. "Ok we're here", said the driver as the younger soldier goes and opens the back as the sight of 4 heavily armed troops with a mid size old gentle man standing between them. He looked as if he would keel over as his right shoulder held three rows of medals. On his side was a cane as well as a long pistol, "so state your purpse in these lands."- The private spoke "Our purpose? ..Ahh, I know we're being held against our will here, but is an armored transport the best place to discuss this?" -The old man continues as he glares, "yes..any further will threaten my people's safety."- "..Okay then. Mainly our purpose here is to spread our territories and influence here. We didn't know however that, ah.. you guys, would be here." The corporal said. - Looking at him cautiously, "yes we are always seem to be forgotten here. We hide here under the protection of this planet enviornment with many areas around." He looks to the others as they go and search the 2, "you will be searched for anything else...then you will be turned around and given the option to head back. This is for the safety of my people...also to your commander feel free to let him know that we are in the area.." He then turns around as he uses his cave to enter into the dark area of the cave.- The corporal and private looked at each other in surprise as they agreed to be searched, they were surprised that they are being let go. -One them looks into the corpal's pockets, "got anything in there?", he says to him.- There seemed to be no pockets, but rather they were wearing Armor to protect themselves. However, they are able to take the pieces of armor off, given if they had the experience. -Realizing that they were't pockets but armor, the group begun striping the armor off of them. Another came over with tunics as she goes and places it on them as the others stripped the armor. "This is to sure that none of our guys above use you as moving targets..I suggest keeping these on", she said as she and the others walk away from them with the protective armor.- The corporal and private looked at each other, wondering what the hell just happened. -The group begun to gather around the old man as they entered into the darkness, the vehicles begun to move back as well. The remaining vehicle was the one that was encountered earlier as it backs up into the cave and sits. When it stops a large slam can be heard, as well as a locking system.- "..Are we being held in some sort of Safe?" The private thought. -A bright light can be seen on the opposite side of the cave where the vehicle sits, a breeze swoops in as it chills and cools down the cave.- The two think the cave might be Air conditioned. -One of the tank crew exits the hatch to see if the two left, but relaizes that they were still there. "You know the exit is that way", he says pointing to the light.- "We weren't aware that we were able to leave." The corporal responded. -He appeares to be chewing something as he looks at the corporal, "well you two aren't dead yet..and usually the general would shoot outsiders if he thought they were a threat." He blows a small bubble, " so I guess you two were the lucky ones and let you two go, I would take that and head out of here."- The corporal and private looked at each other, and immediately headed out in the given direction. -The light gets closer and closer until the breeze from the outside heat can be felt. The entrance led to a rocky side as a stair like structure went up towards the plato. The stairways section seemed a bit old, but well kept.- They paid little attention to the details, only as long as they got out of there, and report back to their superiors. -Meanwhile after the capture, the female and the drunk drive report back to their higher command. After reporting the event, both were able to join up with two others at a near small cafe. The cafe was small, built into the side of the tunnel as there was little or no room. The small group chat about as they discuss about how they been.- The two Troopers successfully exit the cave, and they begin heading back to the Jkirkian Stronghold. ''-Meanwhile a small group of engineers examins the armor plating as they become filled with ideas and designs as they begun studing the piece.-'' -As the small group chatted the old man with the cane walks up to them as he is escorted by 2 figures wearing blue outfits with gold slashes. He looks to the female and hands her a sealed letter, "things have come daughter, after those two strangers came here I know it not too long. As well as my age...I need you to do one more thing for me." The female nod as she is a bit in shock as the old man continues, "we have lived for years..and I think it is time that we to..resurface once again." The old man coughed as he pats her head and hugs her, "I shall go now..maybe these three idiots would like to go with you", he says with a bit of a cocky attitude as he walks away with the two escorts. "Man..your father knows how to explain a mission does he?", the large one of them said in a deep tone. "No..this isn't a mission for the forces..he seemed to..emotional for it", the female said with concern as she examins the sealed letter. "Well you can count me in, in fac count us all in", the large figure says as the others nod. "The female smiles to the reaction, "well then boys we should get geared up an meet here then, to the surface we go!" They begun to cheer as the raise their glasses to each other as they lighten the mood.- Over at the Jkirkian Stronghold, which is now known as Fort Verden, it seems the entirety of the Fort has been completed with it's construction, now having 2-story Walls surrounding it, as B980 and B980-2 Defensive Turrets surround the outer walls. Meanwhile, vast production structures, Shield Generators, and a entire Command Center included it's interior, as armaments, Robotic Infantry, and Vehicles began their production in this very stronghold. The two soldiers walked up to the entrance of the fort, of where they were met with two guards, both being Militant Soldiers. "Halt. This area is under military control. State your business." One of the militants said. "We're both members of the Jkirkian Members, callsigns: Private Serten, and Corporal Daxter. We have came back to bring some information to the faction leader." The corporal responded. "..Very well then. Give him your intel... and... uh.. where's your armor?" The second militant questioned. "It's been taken. Though, we are lucky to even come back here." The private explained. "I see.... Might wanna get your armor back once your done with debriefing." The militant responded. They both nodded, and they enter the Fort, as the gates opened, and then closed behind them. -After the cheering the group guzzle down their last drinks as they got up and went their ways to gather their gear. The young one, a male skunk goes to his little shelter along the tunnels as he pulls the cover of an older wooden rifle. The rifle had a long scope on it with nobs on it, as well as a decent sized clip with a nob on the back of it. "Shared from my father..', he says as he examines an gathers the rest of the equipment. The large fellow goes into a shop with an older fellow, both appear to have bear appearces as some of their fur was burnt off. One opens a large wooden create as he pulls out a heavy machine gun with two drum clips attached, "oh baby you missed me" he says as he hoisted it onto his shoulder. The older one grabbed some ammo boxes, as well as some large bundles of stick gernades stuck to each other. He then gathers the rest of the equipement, "brother stop messing with your gun there and help me out.." The female, decently sized wolf goes to the main room of the tunnels. It was a bit of a walk, but gave her time to read the letter. There she finds out why her father was worried as she folded it and headed to where he is. Once there she noticed no guards where there and the door was open, "hello...father..?", she says pulling out a large luger as she enters. Once there she sees her father drinking an old wine as he reads papers, "you know these were found in the desert where that structure on the surface is now being built. Its very interesting, because it reminds me of the old times", he says to her. "Yes father, our past is very interesting in the books...but do you really think it would be wise of returning to the surface?", she asked him as she pulled over a seat and sits. He nods as he places his luger onto the table, "Our time down here is over Alisa, we have hid away for years...our resources are almost gone..our power source almost drained...my men, women, an children are getting sick..", he says placing down the picture. The female begins to speak, but was interrupted by him, "Alisa we need to remake the monarch..we tried for years down here and only saw miseary.." He then gets up as he opens a drawer, "this right here was an executive order from King Nubis and the Concil before the last transmission..we have the right to appoint the next heir to take control of the monarch", he says holding the slip to her. She was a bit shocked, "wait..what..why?" "Because daughter the people have spoken, and with the efforts you did for us we have voted...you are the next heir..", he says but realizes that she backs away and runs. "No father! Find someone else!", she says as she runs...but he looks as he knows what to do. After running for a bit she reaches her home once there she sees the slip in the door's edge, "danm it father...how?", she says in confusion as she takes the slip and hides it in her uniform. "Well if none knows..nothing can happen", she says as she gathers her thoughts and enters the little shack and gear up.- The Corporal and Private enter the Command Center, of which the Faction Leader himself: Adex Zarvok Burns, is within a room that resembles a War Room, there, he is looking at a holographic projection of the current known region. He notices the Corporal and Private enter the room. "Sir. We need to ." The corporal said. "I see..." He turned off the holographic projection, as he faces them. "What do you have to report?" "Sir, we've encountered a local military force within the region. They took us into some sort of Cave, asked us some questions, took our Armor, and then they let us go." The private explained. "So you two were not harmed?" Adex questioned. "No. We have no signs of injuries from our custody." The corporal replied. "Hm.... Do you know of their name?" Adex asked. "From what I recall, one of them claimed to be from a 2nd Armored Company, from what faction though, I don't think they told us." The private said. "Interesting. They are organized into divisions... Have an escort of 2 RI-CU7 Terminators, 2 Militant Soldiers, and 1 RI-MF4 Terminator readied up, and deployed when I'm ready to leave." Adex ordered. "Wait, what? Leave? Where are you going?" The corporal asked. "I'm going to see this faction for myself. Who knows, maybe we might establish some sort of treaty... that reminds me, where was their last known location?" Adex asked. "They were last seen at the Cave's position." The private replied. "I see... I've be there within a few minutes. Make sure my orders are carried out... and make sure you get some new armor." Adex said. The two nod, and they exit the War Room. A few minutes later, Adex was awaiting at the entrance, for his escort to arrive. Once the desired units had arrived, they set off to find the cave. -The group gathers up near the entrance of the cave as the tank destroyer was still there, the crew sat ontop as they played some sort of card game as they watched the entrance. As they begun to get to the entrance they were halted by one of the crew members, "halt were you think you guys are going!?", he says. The female goes up and hands the letter, "its under executive orders", she states as she walks away with the group as the crew looks at them. There they came outside into the brightlight, "danm its brighter out here", the younger bear figure said as he covers his eyes. The female takes in a deep breath, "its bright and hot, but got to love the fresh air", she says as she gides them down to the rive in the lower valley. The tank destroyer crew watches as on took out binoculers to watch the area. Others stand by in guard positions along the cliffs as they watch the area. One radios in from the oppoiste side reporting that their remaining tank battalion retreated from flank with no loss or damage. Hearing this he grabbed his cane as he goes to his two guards, "come I need to see this..and need to know who in their mind to give an order like that!", he says in a bit of an angered tone.- Adex and his escort are probably within visual range, as they drew closer to the cave. - A soldier in desert camo lied on a cliff edge as he radio's to the tank crew, he uses an unknown language as the tank crew threw up their cards as they got up and thrown out their equipment. Then one went and closed all the hatches of the tanks as they begun to jump off and put on their gear. Attaching all the latches they armed the weapons as they strapped it along their shoulders as they waited. The rest in the cliffs watch from distance as they followed. Two holes glimmered as the escort when by.- Adex and the Escort arrived at the cave. -The men looked in surprise as they weren't shot at as they look. "Uh...what do we do", asked the private to the others as they watched. In the distance an anti-tank group watched with a 40cm gun as they examine the situation. "Hold, do not engage unless provoked", they commander said as he watches.- Adex looked around his surroundings. "Hmm... Interesting..." He then looked at the private and co. "Greetings." -One of the crew member walk up as places on a cap. He wore a interesting camo as the pattern seemed to fit in a area of debrie and wreckage, he had some symbols on his shoulder tabs and wore a grey colored cap with a medal in the middle of it. "Greetings to you as well, I prosume you are in command this?", he says politely to the stranger as he observes.- "I am indeed the commanding officer of my entire Faction, yes. Would you be the commanding officer?" -"Yes I am one of the remaining commanding officer, I am Lieutenant Rockwell. Though I am not in control of the lands our nearby units.", he says in a straight tone as he looks to him. "What is your purpose in these areas?", he says looking.- "Our purpose here is to spread our influence and territories into this area. Though, now upon interaction with your faction, our goals might change." They would see some Robotic Infantry, and Armored Infantry Suits, that would be his escort. -The lieutenant stares a bit at the robotic technology as he seemed to a bit startled by it, "tell your men including your bots there to stand down", he says as his nerves tense a it as he places his hand onto the handle of his pistol..but doesn't draw. Two men in blue with golden sashes come walking out of the cave, the old man followed be hind with a cane as he observed.- "Alright then." He gestured his troops to stand down, and they do so as ordered. "I assume you have fears of Robots?" - "You can say that, we tend not to have a bad..history with things like them..", he was suddenly interrupted by and older voice. "Thats enough Rockwell, you did your part and nothing more", the old man said as he came walking up with his cane. "Its not the best time for history or past grudges to get the best of you.", the old man says as he looks to Adex. "It is a warm day today isn't it?", he asked him.- "Well, we are in a desert, so yeah it's pretty warm... Who would you be?" - "Indeed it is, I am more use to cooler and mild climate areas. Anyways I am General Francis, last surviving general and main operator of these forces within this area as well as our civilians", said Francis.- "It is nice to meet you, General. I am Adex Zarvok Burns, the Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations." - "Indeed it is nice to meet you as well, I am guessing your the ones that our building on these lands?", he asked wondering.- "My faction has indeed constructed a Military Stronghold, yes." -"I see, well come with me Adex we should talk in my office...but I want my escort to follow your men. Just to ensure that they wouldn't harm.", the old man he says glancing at the lieutenant.- "Alright, that is fine." He gestured his troops to remain close to Francis's resort. "Shall we be off?" - The lieutenant looks at him with as he says, "hopefully you know what you are doing..general.." He then goes back with the other crew as the looked at him. Francis shrugs it off as he starts off to the cave, "follow me".- Adex nodded, and he followed Francis into the cave. The escort followed when Francis's escorted followed. -They enter the cave system as they passed a section where thick layers of steel can be seen an inch out of the side of the walls. Francis continues to guide the group along a decent sized tunnel as some soldiers can be seen in various uniforms, some looked as if they have saw combat as scars and bandages can be seen. Some of the uniforms appeared to be torn or worn out as a group of 5 passed them. Continuing down the path for a few they stumble onto a cavern that was turned into a makeshift command center, members of different species sat at the main table as they wore skinny headsets as they moved tinny pieces along a board. "Here we are", Francis said as he guides them to another section with a steel door. He then opens the door as it revealed a decently made office, "here we will discuss.."- Adex looked in the room. "I see.... I assume our escorts will wait outside?" Chapter Two: Discussions and Entitlement'' - He nods as he enter, "yes they will wait there for the time being. And don't worry the room is blast proof, it is made out of the material of a space worthy flag ship." He goes and pulls up a old chair and places it in front of the table, then goes and relaxes on another chair.- Adex enters the room, and sits on the old chair. - "So tell me commander, what is your purpose here on these lands? Are they not hospitable to live on?", the general asked curiously as he shuffles papers around.- "This desert indeed is rather difficult to live on... But my Faction's citizens have proven themselves to live in such harsh conditions... and as such, we wish to expand our Territories into this Desert. However, we didn't know your faction had been living here, hidden." Adex replied. - "Ah yes adapting to harsh environements can be difficult, but it has its rewards. My people have been through alot to even make it this far..", he says leaning back. "Yes our faction an civilzation has been hidding here out of sight from everyone on this planet to ensure our safety", he says to him. "Now what is your thoughts on the idea you have knowing another group is living where you want to establish a settlement?", he askes him as he observes.- "Upon seeing there is already a settling nation in these lands, I feel like my faction is unknowingly invading such lands, and it was previously thought these lands were mysteriously unclaimed.. But perhaps by cooperating with your nation, we could share this land, so both may prosper." Category:Private Roleplay